Fruits
by Marletlunel
Summary: It was a corrupt fascination, he knew it. And he told himself that staring would only make things worse. But that didn't stop Kratos Aurion from watching the suggestive way she ate fruits. rated M for some dirty thoughts


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia!**

* * *

><p>Fruits<p>

It was the Chosen's turn to cook again.

In the short time Kratos had gotten to know this group, he had picked up on some of their interests. While some where quite amusing, others proved to be very strange. Colette Brunel was no exception. The bubbly blonde had an odd obsession with fruits. In every dish she made, she would always manage to incorporate them somewhere. Not that Kratos minded. He actually enjoyed the times that she would cook, because it would allow more opportunities for him to secretly watch to see a certain Professor in action.

Normally, he wasn't one to observe someone's eating tendencies, but Raine would do so in a way that refused to be ignored. It was a corrupt fascination, he knew it. And he told himself that staring would only make things worse. But that didn't stop Kratos Aurion from watching the suggestive way she ate fruits. The delicate way she handled and devoured them was intriguing, to say the least. He saw how tenderly she consumed the sweet treats, careful not to make a mess of herself…

If the teacher ate mangoes, she would carefully peel away at the skin; undressing it to expose its tender flesh. She would then devour the softness, licking away the remaining juices. His eyes ventured to her tongue as it moved languorously across her ruby red lips. They would curve into a slight frown if the stickiness managed to get on her hands. Then, ever so slightly, she would lick the tips of her fingers clean.

With strawberries, she used her nails to split them in half. Her face would change to one of complete bliss as she sank her teeth into the center. Popping the rest in her mouth, she would chew thoughtfully and repeat the process again. Judging by her reactions, he could tell that strawberries were well-liked by the Healer.

Peaches were very pleasurable to watch, because they were one of the messiest kinds. Raine's mouth would close down on the fruit, biting surreptitiously. The sweet juice would flow down her lips, to dribble down her dainty chin. Sticky as it was, Kratos liked to see the nectar spill itself over the woman's face. He got very inappropriate ideas in his head just thinking about it.

Today, Colette decided to use bananas. He practically saw the Professor bounce up and down with excitement with the mention of the yellow delight. The Chosen giggled and gave her one, knowing that she liked them. Yes, it was true that Raine liked certain fruits.

But no fruit could hold a candle to bananas.

Apparently, that was Raine's favorite fruit.

He examined her face. Every time bananas were in her grasp, a look of pure elation (and something else) would form across her face. Maybe her love for them was stronger than ruins… probably not. It seemed damn near close though. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her hands while she peeled the treat. The sexual innuendo for this specific fruit was most obvious. As her slender fingers appeared to stroke the smooth exterior of the banana, it was _very_ easy to imagine her do the same to a certain part of his anatomy. Guilt suddenly struck him. _What the hell was he doing? _He was gawking at her similar to how a bear would honey!This was complete indecency. He cursed his perverse thoughts and tried to avert his attention.

He couldn't quite bring himself to concentrate, for that was the time Raine chose to meet his eyes.

She spotted him.

Oh Crap.

Kratos immediately felt heat rising to his cheeks when he realized he had been caught. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of weirdo but how was he _not_ supposed to keep looking after that? He was about to apologize when he saw those rose colored lips brush against the white tip. Those blue eyes never left his own. Raine began to lick the banana, now fully aware of his attention. Kratos shifted uncomfortably as she worked her way from the base, closing her mouth on the tip. It got the desired effect, and he nearly made a strangled noise from frustration. Finally, after an unbearable amount of time she began eating it.

But not before she gave him a sly wink.

Feeling like a teenager who had gotten caught at a peep show, Kratos briefly excused himself to go to his tent to clear his thoughts. He would need to have a talk with the Professor…

…About eating bananas more often.


End file.
